Narcisos
by SasuSaku Eternal Love Proyects
Summary: A veces no nos damos cuenta cuán importante es alguien hasta que ya no lo tienes a tu lado, Uchiha Sasuke tuvo que aprender esta lección nuevamente.


**IMPORTANTE: **Este es un one shot presentado anónimamente para un concurso de fics ANGST (con más requisitos) organizado por la administradora MeryAnne de la fan page y el grupo "SasuSaku **Eternal Love**". ¿Cómo vas a votar tú como lector de este one shot?

Fácil: Dejando un **review en apoyo**. Cuanto **más largo el review, mejor será**. Se contarán los votos por la cantidad de reviews en los que se exprese el apoyo al concursante para que gane.

Si un review no dice nada al respecto, como por ejemplo: "Wii si ermozo" o "conti plz eres jenial", pues lo siento, no se tendrá en cuenta. Tiene que decir que apoyan el fic para que gane. Sólo así se contará como voto.

Obviamente el mismo usuario puede votar más de un fic si así lo desea.

Si hay empate entre dos personas, entonces ambas compartirán el primer puesto. Si hay empate entre tres o más, habrá que buscar el desempate.

_Nota: _Pueden votar todos, participen o no del concurso. Incluso las administradoras. También pueden auto-votarse, total es anónimo xDDD

**_IMPORTANTE:_********_Sólo la gente que tenga cuenta puede votar. _**No se permiten votos en anónimo para evitar que una misma persona vote muchas veces el mismo fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Narcisos <strong>

_Un olor a narcisos llego a sus fosas nasales y una luz blanca le inundo las pupilas, mientras sus parpados se abrían pesadamente. Con cansancio miraba a su alrededor en son de reconocimiento. Al instante supo donde se encontraba, esa habitación había sido su segundo hogar, después de algunas misiones al lado del equipo 7, parece ser que Uchiha Sasuke tenía membrecía oficial en el hospital de konoha._

_Reconoció el florero que reposaba al lado del ventanal, estaba lleno de inmaculados narcisos, era obvio que habían sido cortados esa misma mañana. ¿Sería posible? Se preguntaba Sasuke ¿esa mota rosada seguía haciendo cosas por él? ¿Es que acaso no se rendía? _

_Los recuerdos cayeron de golpe sobre él y los conectores de su cerebro dieron paso al entendimiento, ya sabía el porqué de su estancia en el hospital. La pelea con Naruto, en la que ninguno salió victorioso, en la cual ninguno se atrevió a matar al otro, había mandado su culo directo a la sala de cuidados intensivos. Seguramente en cualquier momento, el ninja cabeza hueca iría a fastidiarle su preciada paz_

_Las horas y horas pasaron dando así se daba paso un nuevo día. Las enfermeras entraban y salían, para monitorear su recuperación. Algunas lo miraban con enfado y era algo que él podía entender, después de todo fue un traidor, pero si aún seguía con vida, seguro por algún indulto que había recibido ¿Por qué lo miraban así? No se daban cuenta que era consiente de todo lo que había hecho y que cargaría con ello el resto de su vida **oh que molestas** pensaba el en medio de un casual enfado._

_-Yo! Veo que ya despertaste Sasuke kun- escucho la voz de Kakashi provenir desde el inmenso ventanal._

_Y ahí estaba su ex sensei, el ninja copia hentai, con su peculiar forma de flexionar sus piernas mientras leía su estúpido libro naranja, solo que ahora llevaba uno verde. _

_-Hmp- respondió Sasuke en un intento de afirmar- ¿Dónde está el dobe? _

_-Despertó hace tres días, está en recuperación- respondió el peligris de forma cansina, pero el tono le pareció a Sasuke algo apabullado, de igual manera ignoro aquella señal. El campo visual de Kakashi se cruzó con el ramo de narcisos y sin pensarlo comentó –A Sakura le gustaba regalar narcisos- inmediatamente desapareció en una nube de humo. ¿Cómo que le gustaba? Si esta misma mañana esos narcisos habían sido cambiados por Sakura, esos libros icha icha estaban friendo el cerebro de su sensei. _

_Poco a poco el sueño llego hasta él y cayo rendido sobre su almohada._

_Unas pisadas secas lo despertaron y diviso una melena rubia moverse de un lado a otro, ese caminar altivo y arrogante solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona. _

_-¿Yamanaka?_

_-Oh! Sasuke kun, no quería despertarte, solo venía a inspeccionar como estabas- contó Ino con un tono demasiado lastimero, ¿y que era esa mirada condescendiente? Se preguntaba Sasuke _

_-El dobe… ¿El dobe está bien?- preguntó el Uchiha, no estaba de mas cerciorarse, presentía que algo pasaba._

_-Oh ¿Naruto? Oh si, está bien, en este momento debe estar engullendo algo del ramen que le trajo Hinata, más le vale estar comiendo o si no iré a golpearlo- Sasuke en su mente le dijo estúpida a Yamanaka, porque claro Uzumaki nunca desperdiciaría su preciado ramen, pero lo que no sabía Sasuke era que… _

_-Yamanaka… Sakura… ¿ella no vendrá al hospital? _

_-No Sasuke, ella no vendrá. Más tarde vuelvo para checarte _

_El pelinegro se encontraba realmente extrañado, pero recordó sus crudas palabras y sus acciones en el campo de batalla para con Sakura, seguramente la molestia ya se había dado por vencida, lo que era un alivio para él, pero ¿Por qué se sentía así? Tan melancólico… _

_Los días pasaron y unos nuevos narcisos reposaban al lado del mismo ventanal, en la misma posición, con el mismo olor de aquella vez en su niñez. –Sakura- él se sorprendió susurrando su nombre. Por más que analizaba no lograba entender a qué hora llegaba Sakura a traerle las flores y si venia ¿Por qué no lo molestaba con alguna tontería? _

_Los días en aquella camilla estaban llenos de ella en su mente, de ella y de él, de ella y del equipo 7, de ella y de todos siendo felices al fin, ¿si, por qué no? ¿Por qué no ser feliz ahora? Definitivamente haría una vida al lado de la mota rosada y en cuento la viera se lo diría, ya no habrían más mentiras, había llegado la hora de que Uchiha Sasuke aceptara sus sentimientos, el momento de pedirle perdón._

_Esa misma tarde un grupo de cuchicheos llegó a su habitación y la sorpresa cruzó sus orbes oxidiana, era TAKA o ex TAKA como solían llamarle ahora en la aldea. Estaban todos mirándole y otorgándoles sonrisas compasivas._

_-Oe Sasuke, lamentamos llegar tarde, es que estábamos de misión- dijó suigetsu dejando ver sus dientes afilados. _

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Sasuke, no dejaba de parecerle raro el semblante de esos tres_

_-Eh… Sasuke kun… la aldea nos acogió, pero debemos cumplir con misiones- respondió Karin sin poder sostenerle la mirada ¿Qué demonios les pasa? No dejaba de cuestionarse el pelinegro _

_-Con un demonio, ¿me pueden decir que es lo que pasa? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está el dobe?-pregunta tras pregunta su desespero aumentaba- ¿Por qué todos me miran como si me debieran algo? ¿Dónde está sakura karin? Hablen- gritó _

_La voz de Jugo retumbó por toda la habitación revelándole el paradero de Nartuo –Habitación 302, tercer piso- _

_-Hmp- Sasuke se levantó como un resorte de la camilla, y arrancó su catéter, lo lanzó con tanto odio al piso que alcanzó a asustar a la peliroja. Apuró su paso al pasillo y luego a las escaleras para luego encontrarse con un asombrado Naruto en la habitación 302_

_-Naruto…_

_-Sasuke… lo siento Sasuke, ya ves que estoy indispuesto y por eso no he podido ir a visitarte. ¿Ya te encuentras bien? Me alegra y sé que a sakura le alegraría- El tono emocional y deprimido de Naruto caló a Sasuke hasta los huesos e hizo que su pecho se comprimiera, el no entendía nada pero era claro que algo le pasaba a la molestia._

_-Y una mierda Naruto, ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Esto no era lo que querían? Estoy aquí… ¿Dónde está sakura? Solo va y me deja flores, pero no es capaz de hablarme y nunca la veo ¿es que acaso logre que me odiara? _

_-Yo he llevado los narcisos- respondió Naruto mientras sus manos apretaban el cobertor de su camilla, por sus ojos azules se derramaron lágrimas. –En la encimera… esa carta que ves ahí es para ti, léela con sakura, te está esperando al pie del cerezo detrás del hospital._

_Sasuke con paso poco convencido tomó la carta y de un salto salió por la ventana, no veía a Sakura por ninguna parte al lado de aquel cerezo, pero de pronto algo llamó su atención, algo que no estaba ahí antes. Un monumento mediano de mármol pulido decoraba el pie de aquel árbol. La confusión se apoderó de su ser, no tanto por la cantidad de narcisos que le hacían compañía a aquel monumento, si no de las palabras que ahí estaban plasmadas ** Aquí yace Sakura Haruno, ninja médico. Hija y amiga** _

_Sakura no podía estar muerta, ella estaba bien, seguro andaba revoloteando por ahí ayudando a la gente. En la había dejado sana y salva en un genjutsu antes de la pelea ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?_

_Sasuke se apresuró a abrir aquella carta y lo que estaba ahí escrito le helo el alma, lo dejo muerto en vida y con la poquita esperanza echada en un vertedero de basura_

_**Sasuke kun:**_

_**Quizá no puedes entender lo que pasa, y te darás cuenta que esta carta no posee la misma letra con la que en tiempos atrás te otorgaba mis sentimientos en cursis cartas de amor. Y es que le pedí a Kakashi sensei que captara mis últimas palabras y las escribiera para ti, porque sé que de alguna manera las necesitarías.**_

_**Cuando desperté de aquel genjutsu donde me contabas todo aquello que no sabía sobre ti, Salí corriendo a buscarlos, pero para mi desgracia llegué tarde, ya estaban inconscientes en el suelo a punto de morir, pero lastimosamente tenía poco chakra y tuve que usar mi energía vital para salvarles. **_

_**No quiero que te sientas culpable, era una decisión que tomaría en cualquier momento por los shinobis que más he amado en mi vida. En ningún punto de mi existencia llegue a odiarte, aunque ciertamente a veces desee hacerlo. Quiero pedirte perdón por alguna vez haber intentado atentar contra tu vida, ahora sé que solo estabas confundido y que si hubiera logrado el objetivo hubiera privado a la humanidad del hermoso ser humano que hay dentro de ti.**_

_**Sé que siempre fui molesta y que llegue a fastidiarte en muchos aspectos, pero es que mi tonto y ciego ser no entendía nada. Espero de corazón que puedas a llegar a amar a una buena chica, una que te amé tanto como yo y que también sea capaz de dar la vida por ti. Por favor cuida de Naruto, él es algo tonto lo sabes, pero sabes que es el mejor y que te necesita a su lado, así que por favor no enloquezcas de nuevo y mucho menos por mi ausencia, por que recuerda que estaré al lado de todas las personas que te han amado cuidándote desde el más allá**_

_**Hasta la eternidad Sasuke kun, siempre tuya Haruno Sakura **_

_-No, no… esto no puede ser posible- se lamentaba Uchiha Sasuke hincado frente la tumba de aquella mujer que dio su vida por el- No tú, no tu… ¿Es que eres estúpida? Yo no merezco nada de ti, no soy nadie, soy un monstruo… Nooooo! Regresa y deja de ser una molestia – lagrimas caían de su rostro, porque ya no vería nunca más a aquella mota rosa rondar su presencia._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Nooooo, noooooooooooo

-Sasuke, Sasuke kun despierta… amor solo es un sueño, estoy aquí.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke kun? Casi despiertas a itachi chan

-Habías muerto…

-Estoy aquí Sasuke kun, itachi chan también… siempre.

-Sakura… gracias.


End file.
